Jaina Solo I Am
by ashhxmmhmm
Summary: What would have happened if the Vong had showed up on Tatooine and Jaina met Jag before Ithor...
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I'm not making any money off of this...Blah, blah, blah...  
  
Note: This story doesn't exactly go with the story line of the Star Wars saga. This first chapter was written so that people who don't know about the whole Star Wars thing could get it.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Mom, what is this little thing?" asked Nomi.  
  
"This is my journal from when I was your age," answered her mother," I haven't seen this in years."  
  
"Can I listen to it ?" Nomi begged.  
  
"I think you're old enough," responded her mother.  
  
"Cool! Can I do the honors?"  
  
"Hit play and start the show!"  
  
And began the show did.  
  
Entry 1  
  
Location: Room 101 @ the Jedi Academy  
  
Black. That's all I see. You probably think I'm unconscious, or something like that.. I'm just sprawled out on my bed looking at my dark room. Well, I had better introduce myself, because you probably have no idea who I am.  
  
I am Jaina Solo. The last name Solo sounds familiar, right? If you know anything about the war of the Empire verses the Rebellion, you should know my father is Han Solo and my mother is Leia Organa Solo, the chief-of- state of the New Republic. You may not know that I have a twin brother named Jacen and a little brother named Anakin. Oh, did I mention my grandfather is Darth Vader? Anyway, my uncle is Luke Skywalker, and my aunt is Mara Jade. Yeah, I know my family has a lot of famous people.  
  
I do have friends too. They all have interesting backgrounds, For example, tenel Ka is princess of the Hapes Cluster, but she doesn't like it. Oh, did I mention she only has one arm? And she's got a huge crush on Jacen, he likes her back.  
  
Then there's Zekk, Where can I begin? He's so dreamy and drop dead gorgeous. So what if he turned to the dark side? He came back and became a bounty hunter. Now he's training to become a Jedi, just like me. I suppose you could say we're more than just friends.  
  
There is one person that isn't exactly my friend. In fact, she's my enemy. Little Ms. Anja Gallandro. She is so rude. She thinks she's all that.  
  
That Jedi training I mentioned before? Yeah, well, it's true. I go to my Uncle Luke's Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. I've been training for about two years. I even have my own lightsaber! It's really-  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Jaina: Who is it?  
  
Person @ the door: It's me, Jacen. It's time for evening meal.  
  
Jaina: I'll meet you there.  
  
That was Jacen. He loves to eat. I suppose I should stop talking into this thing. Wait, I'll take it down to evening meal so you can get a taste of my friends. And Zekk.  
  
Entry 2  
  
Location: Dinning Hall @ the Jedi Academy  
  
Zekk: Hi Jaina!  
  
Jaina: Hi Zekk!  
  
Tenel Ka: Jaina, I'd start eating if I were you. Jacen is almost done with his food. You know he's going for yours next.  
  
I sat down and began to eat my food.  
  
Jacen: Are you gonna finish that, Jaya?  
  
The name Jaya sound unfamiliar? Well, It's me. Jacen, Anakin, and I made up nicknames for each other. I'm Jaya, Jacen's Jaca. Anakin's Ani. Don't ask me why. Jaina: I might finish it.  
  
Anakin: Jacen, don't be such a pig. Jaina just started to eat.  
  
Jacen: Can I have yours?  
  
Anakin: NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They began to argue, while Tenel Ka, Zekk, and I began to have our own conversation.  
  
Zekk: You two ready for the big lightsaber test tomorrow?  
  
Jaina: There's a saber test tomorrow?!  
  
Tenel Ka: This is a fact.  
  
Jaina: I'm doomed.  
  
Zekk slid his arm around my shoulders.  
  
Zekk: Don't worry. I'll help you.  
  
I looked up into his emerald green eyes and smiled. Then, I looked over to see Tenel Ka trying to help Jacen win the argument. Zekk and I began to laugh.  
  
Entry 3  
  
Location: Yavin 4 Rainforest  
  
I am sitting on a rock waiting for Zekk to come help me. I love this rock. It gives me a great view of the river and-  
  
Anja: What are you doing here, Solo?  
  
Jaina: Waiting for Zekk.  
  
Anja: Why would you be waiting for my boyfriend?  
  
Did I mention Anja is trying to steal Zekk from me?  
  
Jaina: I didn't say I was waiting for Anakin.  
  
Anja: Whatever.  
  
Zekk: Hi Jaina! Hi, uh, what's your name again?  
  
Anja: You know my name.  
  
Anja tried to grab Zekk's hand, but Zekk pulled away.  
  
Zekk: Let's get her!  
  
Jaina: You read my mind.  
  
Together, Zekk and I used the Force to levitate Anja all the way back to the Academy. Jaina: That's much better. Now, teach me.  
  
I gave him the famous Solo grin and ignited my lightsaber. Zekk also ignited his. He began to tell me what to do.  
  
Entry 4  
  
Location: Room 101@...You know where I am.  
  
You're probably wondering why I didn't keep the recorder on during the lightsaber lesson. For two reasons: A) It wasn't very interesting, except for the whole Zekk teaching me thing. B) The battery power was running low on the recorder, so I had no choice.  
  
It just got dark a few minutes ago. I love nighttime on Yavin 4. The sky is so clear and star-filled. You can hear the peaceful flowing sound of the river. The perfect place for a Jedi to train and meditate.  
  
I know it just got dark, but I am tired. That lightsaber training is a work out I'm going to bed. Until tomorrow!  
  
Entry 5  
  
Location: Room... oh, you get it.  
  
Today is the big lightsaber test. I hope I'm ready. Maybe this time I won't fail it, unlike last time. We were on the one-on-one battling part, and I just happened to get Anja as a partner. Oh Joy. She was getting a bit cocky, so let's just say she didn't have hair down to her waist any more. Not that it's a bad thing. I actually found it quite humorous, but Uncle Luke had a different opinion. I ended up getting an F, a three hour detention, and a major cosmetic bill. The girl's hair robbed me! I could almost make that a literal statement. I'd better get ready to go. They'll be calling me down in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...  
  
Intercom: Tenel Ka Djo, Anja Gallandro, Anakin Solo, Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo, and Zekk please go to Master Mara's office for your lightsaber test.  
  
Aunt Mara's going to give us the lightsaber test? This is very good. Let's just say Aunt Mara has A better since of humor than Uncle Luke. I'll keep the recorder on. This will be interesting.  
  
WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME! 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars.same drill as usual.  
  
Entry 6  
  
Location: Aunt Mara's Office  
  
Mara: Good. You're all here. Let's head down to the jungle.  
  
We walked out of her office, down the hall, and out the door leading to Yavin IV's rainforest. The events of the last lightsaber test were shaking my nerves. I began to use a Jedi relaxation technique, but I felt someone squeeze my hand. I looked over to see who it was. Just who I wanted it to be. Zekk.  
  
Zekk: Don't worry about it.  
  
Jaina: How can't I?  
  
Zekk: Because I know you can do it.  
  
Wondering why Anja hasn't noticed this? It's the magic of Aunt Mara at work. She's talking to Anja about clothes or makeup or something like that. I'll thank Aunt Mara later.  
  
Mara: We're here.  
  
I looked across the clearing. So much has happened here. Tragic events. Wonderful events. Me getting my first F, but we'll talk about that later. Let me backtrack to the fact that Tenel Ka has only one arm. She lost it here, in a saber accident. You see, Tenel Ka built her lightsaber a little to quickly. The saber exploded while was fake battling Jacen. Jacen's saber accidentally hit her arm. That's when we found out she was a princess.  
  
Mara: Let's line up. Jaina, stand there. Zekk, next to her. Jacen, stand beside Zekk. Tenel Ka, stand next to Jacen. Anakin, next to Tenel Ka. And Anja , next to Anakin.  
  
Anja: I have to stand next to that trainee twirp?!  
  
Mara: Yes. In fact you do.  
  
Once again, the magic of Aunt Mara at work. I'm sure Anakin is happy. Younger boy sees pretty, older girl. Bada bing! Bada boom! He's got a crush! It's as simple as that.  
  
Anakin: Come on, Anja. You know you like me.  
  
Anja: Oh, gross!  
  
I told you this was going to be interesting. Mara: Everyone, ignite your sabers.  
  
We all ignited our lightsabers one at a time. The yellow glow of Anja's (yuck!), the crimson of Anakin's, the turquoise of Tenel Ka's, the emerald green of Jacen's, the blue of Zekk's, and the purple glow of mine all lit up the clearing a little more.  
  
Mara: Warm ups first. Go!  
  
We began our warm ups. Up, down, spin, flip. We were all over the clearing. I saw the perfect opportunity to annoy Anja. I swung my lightsaber so close to Anja's hair it almost touched it.  
  
Anja: Watch out Solo! It took me for like ever to grow it out.  
  
Jaina: I'm so sorry! Was that your hair? I thought a Wookie was in my way.  
  
Wookie is a major insult, in Anja's eyes. In my opinion, Wookies are cool. But hey, it's an insult to Anja.  
  
Anja: Why you little.  
  
Aunt Mara grabbed her by the wrists, making Anja drop her lightsaber.  
  
Anja: Hey, let go of me!  
  
Mara: I don't think so. Just because Jaina called you a name, which actually isn't that insulting, doesn't mean you have the right to attack her.  
  
Anja: Wanna bet?  
  
Mara: Indeed I do.  
  
The rest of us began to laugh. Aunt Mara gave us a stare that seemed to say, "Shut up, or I'll kill you!" We were dead quiet.  
  
Mara: Here is how it will go. You and I will battle each other with sabers. If you win, you can attack Jaina.  
  
That caught me off guard. Anja lunged towards me. Her nails made a huge gash in my face. It stung with pain.  
  
Mara: I said if you win. If you lose, you leave Jaina alone for like ever.  
  
Anja: Deal!  
  
They shook hands, but Anja was a little too confident. In fact, she was so confident, she took her nails and gave me such an enormous cut in my leg, I couldn't walk.  
  
Mara: Jaina, are you O.K.?  
  
Jaina: Well, I can't walk, and my face really hurts. Other than that, I perfectly fine.  
  
Mara: We need to get you back to the Academy ASAP.  
  
Zekk: I'll carry her back.  
  
He was being literal. Zekk picked me up and began to carry me back to the Academy. Anja's jaw dropped to the ground.  
  
Anja: Why I oughtta.  
  
Mara held her back. Mara: Don't even think about it.  
  
Once Zekk and I were sure no one could hear us, we began to talk.  
  
Zekk: How are you feeling?  
  
Jaina: O.K. I guess.  
  
Zekk: Anja is evil, pure evil.  
  
Jaina: I know. Queen of the Sith, that's her. What nail polish does that girl use?  
  
Zekk: Don't know.  
  
He carried me into the academy, then into the infirmary.  
  
Jaina: Oh great. Medical droids.  
  
Zekk put me down in a chair.  
  
Zekk: Bye! May the Force be with you! I .  
  
Jaina: You what?  
  
Zekk: Never mind.  
  
With that, he left the room. Then, the medical droids surrounded me, holding their medical instruments of torture. Jaina: Here we go.  
  
Entry 7  
  
Location: Jedi Academy Infirmary  
  
I am so bored, or, in the words of Anja, I am like so totally bored. (Hee-Hee) Sitting in a bed with medical droids for company is not what I call fun.  
I suppose now would be a good time to tell you a little more about me and my friends. Oh, sorry about the grammar error, but who cares.  
Anyway, I'll start with myself. I am 15 standard years old. My talent in the Force is anything to do with mechanics and piloting.  
Jacen, being my twin, is also 15, but I'm older by 5 minutes. His talent in the Force is animal connections and communications. He has a huge, and I mean huge collection of them. Fortunately, he lets me build their cages. Jacen also likes to tell jokes. Not one of his talents.  
Anakin is 14. His abilities in the Force are intelligence, mechanics, and memory. The kid is smart, except when it comes to girls. I mean seriously, Anja? Not a good choice.  
Tenel Ka is 15. Her talent in the Force is most definitely athletics. She can sprint 10k without breaking a sweat!  
Zekk is 16. His talents in the Force are finding things, mechanics, and piloting.  
  
Jacen: Hey Jaya! How are you doing?  
  
Jaina: Better. Let me guess, Aunt Mara won the bet.  
  
Jacen: Duh!  
  
Jaina: Like Anja will leave me alone.  
  
Jacen: Duh, once again!  
  
We both laughed.  
  
Jacen: I got to get back to class.  
  
Jaina: O.K. Don't forget to bring me my makeup work.  
  
Jacen: I won't. See you later!  
  
Jaina: Bye!  
  
He left the room. Back to boredom. I suppose I'll just take a nap.  
  
Entry 8  
  
Location: Yavin IV Rainforest  
  
I haven't recorded anything in a while. Sitting in an infirmary isn't all that interesting. Now I'm waiting to begin my makeup saber test. Unfortunately, I have to take it with a bunch of little kids. Fortunately, I'll look so good next to them I'll definitely get an A. That sounded a little selfish. Here comes Zekk.  
  
Zekk: Hey Jaina! Want me to watch you take the test?  
  
Jaina: If you want.  
  
He winked at me and sat down on a rock to watch. I feel really tall right now. Really tall. Who knew little kids could be so.little? That was a stupid statement.  
  
Mara: Jaina, why don't you do your test first so you can go back to the Academy?  
  
She looked at me, then at Zekk.  
  
Mara: I'm sure you have something to do. Zekk, I'm glad you're here. Would you battling Jaina for her test?  
  
Zekk: No problem.  
  
Zekk and I ignited our sabers.  
  
Zekk: I'm not going easy on you.  
  
Jaina: You won't have to.  
  
I gave my lightsaber a good swing, but Zekk blocked it. Thank the Force! The battler raged on for several minutes. Not literally of course, but rather for the purpose of the test. All of the little kids were watching us with amazement.  
  
Mara: Good. You may stop.  
  
Zekk and I deactivated our sabers. I was soaked in sweat and breathing heavily. Zekk looked the same.  
  
Mara: Excellent job! A+.  
  
Jaina: Yes!  
  
I immediately regained all of my energy. I gave Zekk an enormous hug. The little kids giggled. We began to walk back towards the Academy, holding hands. Some little kid: You got a boyfriend!  
  
I turned around and pressed my finger to my lips.  
  
Jaina: Shh!  
  
I turned back around and continued to walk with Zekk.  
  
Entry 9  
  
Location: Dining Hall @ the Jedi Academy  
  
Jacen: Ah lunch. One of the best times of the day.  
  
Anakin: What are the others?  
  
Jacen: Oh, you know: breakfast, brunch, snack, dinner, and midnight snack.  
  
Anakin: Should of known.  
  
We continued to eat and talk joyfully, just like regular kids.  
  
Intercom: Tenel Ka Djo, Anja Gallandro, Anakin Solo, Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo, and Zekk please come to Master Luke's office after you're through eating.  
  
Jacen: I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Entry 10  
  
Location: Master Luke's Office  
  
The place where even Aunt Mara doesn't venture. The place where no one but Uncle Luke himself dares to visit. The place that scares every Sith lord in the galaxy. The infamous Master Luke's office.  
  
Jaina: This place gives me the creeps.  
  
Tenel Ka: This is a fact for me as well.  
  
The office's low ceiling and sloping sides seemed to be swallowing us up.  
  
Anakin: I wonder why Uncle Luke wants to see us.  
  
Anja: I'm not sure I want to know.  
  
Anakin: There you go. Talk to me baby.  
  
Anja: Ew, ew, ew. Did I mention ew?  
  
Jacen: Shut up! Here comes Uncle Luke.  
  
Uncle Luke walked in the room with a serious expression on his face. This really doesn't tell me anything, cuz Uncle Luke has a serious expression on his face 99.9% of the time.  
  
Luke: I have called you all here to tell you about your first mission. Some strange life forms have been found on the Outer Rim. I want all of you to find out what they're up to, and, it you must, get rid of them. Do not kill them unless they try to kill you. You leave tomorrow morning.  
  
Jaina: What planet are we going to exactly?  
  
Luke: Belkadan.  
  
(SCARY MUSIC PLAYS) WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT. most likely tomorrow night, if I have enough time. 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...etc...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Entry 11  
  
Location: Where do you think I am?  
  
My first mission is tomorrow! This is so cool! Anja has to come along. Oh joy. Zekk is coming along! Oh joy! This is going to be great. I feel like a real Jedi Knight.  
  
Someone is knocking.  
  
Jaina: Who is it?  
  
Person at the door: It's Zekk. I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me.  
  
He didn't even have to ask.  
  
Jaina: Sure.  
  
I walked over to my door and opened it. There was Zekk. He is so cute.  
  
Zekk: Are you ready?  
  
Jaina: Of course.  
  
We began walking.  
  
Zekk: I can't believe we're going on our first mission tomorrow!  
  
Jaina: I know! It's like we're actual Jedi, but I wonder what these 'strange life forms' are.  
  
Zekk: That makes me wonder too.  
  
Jaina: It's to bad Anja has to come along.  
  
Zekk: I'm sure Anakin will keep her busy.  
  
We burst out laughing. Thank the Force for Anakin.  
  
Jaina: And you'll keep me busy.  
  
Zekk: Of course.  
  
Jaina: This is gonna be so cool!  
  
Zekk: You got that right.  
  
I stared up into the night sky.  
  
Jaina: We won't be seeing this for a while.  
  
Zekk: I get to see something even better.  
  
Jaina: What?  
  
Zekk: You.  
  
I blushed slightly as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I then lay my head on his shoulder.  
  
Jaina: I'm getting kind of tired.  
  
Zekk: Just walk with me for five more minutes.  
  
Jaina: Okay.  
  
The five minutes stretched itself into an hour.  
  
Entry 12  
  
Location: Jedi Academy Landing Field  
  
Luke: You will land at Ex-Gal Four. Danni Quee will meet you there.  
  
Anakin: Who's Danni Quee?  
  
Luke: She's one of the head scientists at Ex-Gal Four. She will tell you all she can about the life forms. After that, you're on your own. Any questions?  
  
Jacen: How long will we be gone?  
  
Luke: However long it takes. May the Force be with you.  
  
We all went to the Rock Dragon, Tenel Ka's personal ship. I broke into a sprint and myself down in the pilot's chair. Zekk sat down in the co-pilot's seat next to me, and everyone else sat down in chair's behind us.  
  
Jaina: Buckle up back there. This is going to be a bumpy ride.  
  
Anja: Be careful. I might like break a nail.  
  
Zekk and I turned around in our seats and gave her a strange look.  
  
Anja: What?  
  
I shook my head and turned back around.  
  
Anakin: I'll make sure your nails don't break, Anja.  
  
Anja: Oh gosh.  
  
I ignored the rest of their conversation and concentrated on piloting the Rock Dragon. As we left, I saw Zekk hurriedly punch in hyperspace coordinates.  
  
Zekk: All systems go.  
  
I reached over and pulled the lever that took us into hyperspace. I saw the stars turn into blue lines around us. We would arrive at Belkadan in 26 standard hours, 33 standard minutes, and 12 standard seconds.  
  
Anja: I broke a nail!  
  
Entry 13  
  
Location: Rock Dragon's Lounge  
  
Jacen: So, who's making dinner?  
  
Anja: I will.  
  
Tenel Ka: No you won't. This is my ship. I'll be doing the cooking.  
  
Anja: Princesses don't cook.  
  
Tenel Ka: This is not a fact, because the only people who don't cook are people who worry about breaking their nails.  
  
Anja had nothing to say to that. Tenel Ka spun on her heel and headed for the galley. Jacen followed her. Anja mumbled something under her breath and left the lounge. Anakin followed her.  
  
Zekk: Up for a game of dejarik?  
  
Dejarik. A strategy game I often play and win.  
  
Jaina: You know it.  
  
I flipped the switch for the game board. The game began.  
  
Entry14  
  
Location: Rock Dragon's Lounge  
  
Jacen: Now that is what I call dinner.  
  
Anja: You call a crumb of four-day-old zoochberry pie dinner.  
  
Jacen: No I don't!  
  
Zekk: Not to change the subject, but shouldn't we be finding out more about these life forms?  
  
Jaina: There's nothing to study.  
  
Zekk: True.  
  
Anakin: What can we do?  
  
Jaina: I think I'll go read a book.  
  
Anakin: Me too.  
  
Zekk: Uh, okay.  
  
Anja: I've got to go fix my nails.  
  
Jacen: Tenel Ka, you can make dessert, right?  
  
Tenel Ka: This is a fact.  
  
We all headed to do the activity of our choice.  
  
Entry 15  
  
Location: Rock Dragon  
  
Jaina: We will be coming out of hyperspace in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.  
  
I pulled the lever, and the green-brown planet that was Belkadan came into view. I breathed a sigh of relief. We had made it.  
  
Anja: Well, well, Jaina, looks like you actually got us here alive.  
  
Jacen: Well, well, Lady Palpatine, Jaina is actually the best pilot at the Academy.  
  
Tenel Ka: This is a fact, Lady Palpatine.  
  
Anja: What are y'all calling me?  
  
Jaina: At least it's a real insult, Lady Palpatine.  
  
The communications buzzed.  
  
Communications: Unidentified ship, please identify yourself.  
  
Jaina: This is Jaina Solo on the Rock Dragon. Requesting permission to land near Ex-Gal Four.  
  
Communications: Permission granted to land on Docking Bay 13. Enjoy your stay.  
  
Anja: Sure we will.  
  
Anakin: Cheer up, Anja. This will be fun.  
  
Anja: At least someone calls me by my real name. 


End file.
